


Dry Drowning

by Suhr



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhr/pseuds/Suhr
Summary: （非典型）杨亚PWP
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough/Yang Wenli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dry Drowning

他在杨威利的卧室。  
亚典波罗想着，有点不可思议，这种感觉又迅速地被幸福感的浪头打得头脑钝痛，心里沉甸甸的。头痛是真实的，他在黑夜的海水里扒着一片名叫杨威利的人形木板浮浮沉沉，一边思考着，结论是他跳海之前喝了许多酒。大多是威士忌，因为杨学长喜欢白兰地，于是在他拿过来摆在客厅茶几上的许多洋酒里亚典波罗只有白兰地喝得最少，其他的或透明或琥珀色的液体多少都吞下肚里一些，顺着喉管流进胃袋，和胃酸一起发生了某种奇妙的化学反应，像燃料被点燃，火焰顺着血液蹿进四肢百骸。他感觉自己的手指头都是火热、肿胀的，非常符合一个浸泡在冰冷海水里的人的意象——只不过海水也是温暖的，因为杨威利的被窝是温暖的，让人觉得就这样泡下去也没关系。  
杨威利背对着他，沉稳的呼吸节奏从亚典波罗拥抱着的身躯传来。学长现在一定很幸福，亚典波罗想，因为睡眠是杨威利最热爱的人类生理活动。每次他看杨威利闭着眼睛眷恋地拥抱着他的被子、亲昵地磨蹭着枕头的时候，亚典波罗都确信这一点。他不像尤里安，或者卡介伦，面对杨还能神奇地保持一种出于负责心理的严苛姿态，他如果被发配去叫杨起床，可能会先在床边看上个几分钟，也许还要凑近，钻到被窝里和他的学长一起睡。他低下头，用铁灰色的头发在比他更加柔软、打着一点卷儿的黑色头发上蹭了蹭，似乎又怕学长会被他吵醒，亚典波罗忽然停住了动作，小心翼翼地将脑袋缩到被窝里，鼻子埋在杨的发尾，向下轻轻地落在对方后颈的皮肤上，像从水中浮上海面一样做了一次无声而轻缓的深呼吸。  
他们两个倒在床上之前都醉得仿佛十倍的重力作用于身体，随时都会投入地面的怀抱，但神奇的是，他们都记得更换了睡衣。亚典波罗是闻到了洗衣粉干净的皂香才意识到这一点，随后他张开他的手，用和心脏一样频率跳动的指尖感受了杨威利睡衣柔软的布料。这可真不错。一定是因为这样他们都能睡个软乎乎的舒服的觉，像学长这么重视睡眠质量的人。顺着这根线头，他迷糊地摸到了散乱纠缠的毛线球一般的记忆片段。他们好像拿着空酒杯，许久都没有想出一句话搅扰平和的沉默。他第一次来学长的家里。现在学长就窝在那张把他半个身子吞进去的沙发上，半眯着那双黑色的眼睛，似乎在看他。他不确定，这想法让他的脸烧起来，就像喝多了酒——像他现在这样。这让他觉得，刚刚为自己竖立的优胜小旗，实际上一阵风吹过就会毫不犹豫地倒下去。出于某种小动物的直觉，亚典波罗先是向窗外张望，发现窗帘合着，只露出一条让月光溜进来的缝隙以后，他又转回头，说，差不多该回去了，总不能再打扰杨前辈休息。  
杨的语气似乎有点惊讶，虽然他脸上的笑意完全诉说着相反的意思。  
“都这个时间了，我很怀疑你能找到还在运行的交通工具。”杨歪了歪头，声音听起来也是困倦至极，“不在我这里先借宿一晚吗。”  
亚典波罗向来不是个瞎客气的人，听到这话就差没有像舞台剧演员一样行个夸张的礼，“那么打扰了请问床在哪里——”好在杨威利立刻扶了他一把，两个人胡乱地跌倒在一起。  
随后这件事就这么发生了。他跟在学长的屁股后面左看看盥洗室，右看看堆满无数茶杯的厨房水槽，在走进卧室之前，两个人都险些先后被地上的生活垃圾绊倒。  
亚典波罗感觉自己的视觉就像绑在自己身上的手持摄影机，摇摇晃晃、动态模糊，营造出过分贴近一个人生活的气息。现在对方坐在床上，开始懒洋洋地解衬衫。如果他真在拍摄什么，观众们看到这里，也许还看到了某种心照不宣的暗示，但亚典波罗只看到学长打了个大大的哈欠之后挂在眼角的泪。他啪地侧身倒在那一团根本没有叠的被子上，伸出手帮对方抹去那一滴小泪珠，提醒对方他没有睡衣可以换，杨才啊了一声，又从床上坐起来，整个人钻进衣柜里翻找着，等到亚典波罗都快耷拉着眼皮睡着的时候，几件衣服才扔在了他的脸上。他把它们摘下来，像杨一样没有避讳地脱掉身上的白衬衫——杨没有看他，像一只避光冬眠的动物，径直把自己埋到洞穴一样的被窝里，只露出一个黑色的头顶——又脱掉长裤、背心，抖开杨给他拿的衣服，把它们逐一套在自己的长手长脚上。都短了一截。亚典波罗低头看了看露出的脚踝和手腕，一种青春期男孩蹿个子般的羞赧，突如其来地从后背爬上了脸颊，让他的心脏毫无缘由地乱跳起来。  
现在，头埋在熟睡的杨威利颈侧的亚典波罗，几乎能闻见自己身上杨威利的味道。他说不清那是什么，新洗过的棉质睡衣也许在这个视红茶如生命之水的黑发男人居住的屋子里，不过多久就会染上空气中红茶因子的香气。但比起淡淡的红茶香，还有其他的，亚典波罗认为独属于杨威利的味道。像是纸质书翻开，弹起，被一缕光线捕捉到的细小灰尘，沐浴着暖光的深蓝色毛衣，味道简单干净的洗发水。杨是东方人那种不怎么出汗的体质，即便在夏天能看见他肌肤上一层薄薄的湿气，当亚典波罗凑近的时候，嗅到的却是存在于杨威利生活中这些说不清具体是什么的混杂的味道。那是特殊的，他喜欢的气息。亚典波罗闭上眼睛。人在睡觉的时候体温会升高，心脏的跳动也会平缓下来。酒精让他的大脑处于一种疲惫的昏睡状态，而实际上他一点也睡不着。他将自己混沌的大脑放空在同样深邃漆黑的空间中，海水盛着夜空中银河的光辉。他感觉到自己怀中的浮木愈发火热、身形愈发具体，就像吸走了大海的温度与柔和，逆熵的过程，一颗恒星在诞生。他在这奇怪的想象中睡着了。  
但他睡得并不平稳，就好像黑暗重压在他的眼睛和前额，让他无法撤退到与现实知觉分割的安全梦境中去。梦境最开始是无厘头的星辰大海，逐渐塌陷、聚焦在一个柔和的光点上，就像人们在隧道的尽头看见的。他迈开双脚走过去，光从头顶浇下来的那瞬间，他眨了眨眼，转头的时候看见了身边的学长。他们肩并肩走在校园里，杨看着前方，嘴巴开开合合，他听得清每一个字，可连在一起并不知道学长在说什么。但杨威利的声音具有一种安抚人的沉静的力量，亚典波罗跟在他的后面，走进了一间屋子，屋子的三面都摆满了书柜，杨的手指从一本摊在书桌上的精装书的硬皮上扫过，亚典波罗想象着那干燥的摩擦感，杨合上书，又走到窗边合上厚重的窗帘。现在屋子内只剩下黯淡的暖色，午后的光束在奶黄色的羊毛地毯上划出一道盈动的直线，停在了亚典波罗一只浅绿色的眼睛上，像一颗掉进溪水里的宝石。杨顺着亚典波罗的视线看了一会儿左右晃动的亮光，又伸出手，窗帘的金属环传来被拉动到头的咔嚓声，亚典波罗不知道为什么闭了一下眼睛，再次睁开，花了一点工夫适应着屋内的消散的光。  
杨威利已经脱掉了他的外套，现在正在解浅蓝色衬衫的领口，专注地将一颗又一颗扣子拨开，又伸出手，将袖口弄松，摘下手表。亚典波罗感到喉咙干燥，咽了一口唾沫，不太好受。他移开视线，攥紧手心的时候感受到了汗水的湿滑，于是又看回学长，与其说像一名等待命令的下属，不如说，他只想听杨威利开口说些什么，不论对方说什么他都有回应的话，安静不是他们之间惯常的相处方式。“你想要我告诉你怎么做吗，达斯提？”杨终于好心地询问，亚典波罗注意到，对方的浅蓝色衬衫下，并没有穿着往常那件白色的背心，现在他可以看见顶着布料的若隐若现的乳头，亚典波罗发现比起应付现在的状况，他的大脑更乐于告诉他，他想知道杨威利胸前的肌肤在阳光下是否会泛着蜂蜜的颜色。似乎是因为没有听见回答，杨朝他走了过来。“杨……”亚典波罗干巴巴地呼唤着，不明白自己的意图。杨笑了笑，像安慰做不出题的小孩一样，轻轻亲吻了他的嘴角，随后低下头，首先解开了他的领子，“把衣服脱下来，达斯提。”  
他照做了。在脱下衬衫以后，解开裤子皮带的动作变得有些急切。杨一直在亲吻他，撬开他的牙齿，卷起他的舌头，帮助生疏的学弟熟悉这一切。意识到亚典波罗的躁动，又大方地将主动权让给他，允许学弟的手在他的身体上流连。然而，当杨威利握住了他的勃起时，亚典波罗就像一只被捏住了脖子提到空中的小猫，呜咽了一声就一动不动了。杨在他脸侧轻轻地笑着，又侧过头吻他的脸颊，让学弟靠在自己的怀里，一只手抚摸着他的腰，另一只手将两人的性器碰在一起，上下抚弄着。就像是卷入了一场海难，亚典波罗想。现在他从船舱里逃了出来，在走向甲板的路上颤颤巍巍。浪头打在船上，化作潮湿的水雾，濡湿了他的头发、他的衣服，让他从内而外湿透了，粘腻的恐慌，闪烁的目光，不知所措的呼吸。他不知道这是否是落难前的准备工作，还是他能奇迹般地逃出生天，人在原始的力量面前渺小如斯。他像靠在桅杆上一样靠着杨的肩头，微弱地喘息着。  
他射在了杨的肚皮上，有些呆滞地伸出手指，在那不知道是否是蜂蜜色的皮肤上摸了摸。杨威利拿开他的手，让他躺在沙发上，没过多久，亚典波罗就感觉到杨的手指沾着某种冰凉又润滑的液体，触碰到了他的后穴。他几乎是紧张地缩了一下，杨威利把他按住了，随即按开了他身体的内部。亚典波罗不知道如何描述这种异样的复杂的感觉，但疼痛并不是其中之一。甚至，也许是因为这样对待他的是杨，他莫名其妙地获得了一种生理上的舒适感，这让他用胳膊挡住自己的脸，又忍不住朝下看了一眼。杨发现了他的视线，可亚典波罗没能读懂对方的意图，停下的动作让他羞耻地感觉到自己的后穴开始发痒。杨将手指从他的身体里撤了出来，扶稳他的膝盖，在亚典波罗还未完全反应过来之前，真正地进入了他。  
偌大的读书室内，只有淫靡的水声回荡着。亚典波罗抱着杨的脖子，毫不客气地把对方造成的乱七八糟的情绪哭了出来，他们的姿势让他并不舒服，但杨的占有化作一种压倒性地满足感，像海从内部灌满了他、填饱了他，又将他颠簸着化作一体。他早已落难了，亚典波罗发现此时此刻他比往常要理智得多，也许自己从认识对方的时候起，就落进了漆黑的海水中。杨听见了他断断续续的抽泣，但并没有看他，于是亚典波罗将手向上伸出去，最后陷进那有些汗湿的黑色发尾中，轻轻地抓了几下，杨低头咬了一下他的脖子，而他揽住了对方的脑袋，将各自的动作化作一个完整的拥抱。  
他从一个抽噎中醒来，发现自己的枕头有点湿。同样湿的不仅是枕头。亚典波罗缓慢地把自己从梦网中剥开，意识到发生了什么的时候，完全清醒了，一声懊恼的咒骂闷在了枕头里，第一个反应竟然是庆幸自己好在没有穿着杨威利的内裤。杨背对着他，似乎还在熟睡着——他向来睡得很熟。亚典波罗暗自呼了一口气，蹑手蹑脚地把自己搭在学长腰上的手挪开，从被窝里滑了出去，逃向了洗手间，并罪恶地发现，自己的身上确实沾满了杨威利的味道。  
如果不是第二天早上杨威利揉着眼睛说自己并没睡好，亚典波罗一定会糊弄自己昨天晚上什么也没有发生，即便这两件事情之间的关联并不显而易见，但一个羞愧的学弟也许永远也不会注意到这个问题。此时忐忑不安地看着杨喝自己泡的红茶，却没有等到任何关于味道评价的亚典波罗还未意识到，这仅仅是他们今后时常挤在一张床睡觉的第一个晚上。


End file.
